Heart to Heart
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: They've barely spoken in four years, but now Regulus has summoned Sirius for relationship advice.:: implied Wolfstar and RegulusBarty for Bex


_For the Most in a Month Competition, Alphabet Competition (blue). For Bex, who requested Wolfstar with the prompt "I didn't plan to fall in love."_

* * *

Fingers wrap around Sirius' wrist. He barely has a chance to register what's happening before he's pulled into his brother's room. "What the hell?" he demands as Regulus closes the door behind them.

"I wanted to talk. In private," Regulus says simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sirius folds his arms over his chest, scowling. Talk? His brother has barely acknowledged him since Sirius was eleven and Sorted into Gryffindor. Now, four years later, he's yearning for some silly heart to heart? "Normal people send an invitation to chat. They don't just snatch people up without warning."

Regulus smirks, sitting on his bed. He gestures for Sirius to join him, but Sirius opts to remain standing. Despite everything, he still loves his little brother, but he doesn't trust him enough to get comfortable.

"Suit yourself," Regulus snorts. "You have a boyfriend."

Sirius swallows dryly. His cheeks burn with color, and he looks around, almost expecting their parents to be hiding in the wardrobe. That's the last thing he needs. "I don't know what you're-"

"Spare me, brother dear. I notice things. Like I've noticed your inexplicable closeness to the Lupin boy."

There is no judgment or disgusting in Regulus' words. It's almost a relief.

"So, you wanted to ask me about my love life?" Sirius asks dryly. "If I'd known, I would have brought some wine. Maybe a few gossip magazines."

"Your sarcasm is adorable, but it's not enough deflect my curiosity," Regulus counters with a grin. "I just want to know something. How did you know?"

"Know?"

"That you were in love," Regulus clarifies.

Now, Sirius decides that it might be best to sit down. He takes a seat beside his brother, staring at the floor. How did he know? Everything seems to blur together, and he can't quite pinpoint the exact moment that everything changed.

"I didn't plan to fall in love," he answers. "It just sort of happened."

"But how did you _know?_ " Regulus repeats impatiently. "Just sort of happened isn't a proper answer."

"Eventually, I just realized that my love for Remus went beyond friendship. All the small things suddenly became extraordinary. The way his handwriting shifts from print to cursive at random, even in the middle of a word. The way he tilts his head just slightly to the left when he laughs. The way he moves his lips when he reads. Those things became small perfections because he did them," Sirius answers, and he can't help but to smile. He could list every little detail about Remus, every habit, every quirk. But he doubts Regulus wants to know about all that. "Suddenly, nothing else mattered in the world but Remus. I would have done anything for him. Anything to keep him close. Anything to make him happy. His happiness entwined with my own happiness."

"Merlin, I think I might vomit," Regulus grumbles, but when Sirius looks at him, he sees something else in his brother's eyes. Understanding? Curiosity? Peace? Sirius isn't sure.

"Why are you so interested in, anyway?"

"You aren't the only one with secrets," Regulus says, and Sirius' gaze drops to his hands.

Regulus holds a tie. A House tie. But it is not the familiar silver and green that Blacks love so dearly. It's bronze and blue, and it most certainly does not belong to a Slytherin.

"You fell in love," he guesses. "With a Ravenclaw."

Regulus' lips twitch into a ghost of a smile. His thumb brushes tenderly over the blue stripe. "After talking to you, yes. I believe I have."

"Can I ask who?"

Regulus drapes the tie over his headboard. "I think that's enough for today. Better run along before Mother and Father get suspicious."

"Reg…"

But his brother's interest has already faded, and Sirius realizes that he's outstayed his welcome. He climbs to his feet, starting for the door. "Whoever it is, they're lucky to have you," he says.

"No. I'm the lucky one," Regulus says. "Thank you."


End file.
